


Rescue

by BrianJustin4Ever



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark Dumbledore, Good Voldemort, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-09
Updated: 2013-09-09
Packaged: 2017-12-26 01:52:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/960187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrianJustin4Ever/pseuds/BrianJustin4Ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry has been captured. Read the warnings inside.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rescue

Harry was so tired. His eyes were heavy, but he forced himself to stay awake. He couldn't go to sleep. He knew if he gave into his desire to let the darkness take him, he may never come out of it again.

He had to be strong. He knew the Order of the Raven was looking for him. He had to hold out until they found him. He just had to.

The door of his cell opened with an ominous clang, but he wouldn't give his captor the satisfaction of a flinch. Hard hands grabbed him, uncaring of his many injuries. He winced but stayed silent as he was dragged.

He squinted when he saw a huge opening.

As he was dragged to the center, his eyes washed over the sea of faces, memorizing each one so he could enact revenge if, no... When he got free. Because he would get free. And then they would be sorry. Very sorry.

An eerie chuckle sent shivers down his spine. And to think... No. Harry shook his head. He couldn't go there.

"Well, well, well Potter. I have to admit I'm impressed."

"That was my goal." Harry rasped, but even so, one could hear the sarcasm behind the underused voice. He was backhanded for his efforts.

"You are still a cheeky brat Potter."

"Bite me Snape." He felt a kick to his spine and Harry grunted with the pain of it.

"Potter, you should learn to be politer to your betters." The evil lord hissed.

"When I see a better, I will be polite." Harry rebounded.

A growl was heard and Harry felt a shoe digging into his back. "You better apologize," Snipe's silky voice whispered.

Harry kept his mouth closed. He would never.

"You have to be taught some manners."

Through the fog that was clouding his head, Harry saw his captor tapping the wand against his cheek.

"What to do, what to do. Oh, I know." He smiled, sending shivers down Harry's spine. "Petrificus Totalus!"

Harry felt his body go rigid. He tried to move or scream, but he knew it was hopeless. He couldn't even close his eyes so he was forced to see to what was coming.

"Aufero Cutis!"

A reddish purple beam came at Harry. A searing pain pierced him. Harry tried to scream, but nothing came out. He wanted to get away. He needed to get away. Please, just let it stop, was Harry's last thought before darkness claimed him, giving him some much needed relief.

~ MFHP ~ MFHP ~

Harry's eyes slowly opened, but they quickly shut. A bright light flittered through the window, a cool breeze ruffling the curtains.

Harry's mind halted. Why was he in a bright room instead of a dark dungeon? Why was there a nice breeze instead of a damp underground?

Something wasn't right. The door opened and Harry kept his eyes close. He needed to figure out what was going on so he'd know how to combat it.

Heavy steps befell on the floor and Harry was careful to keep perfectly still.

"I know you're awake."

Harry's eyes rapidly shot open as he recognized the voice before they close due to the light.

Seemingly knowing the problem, his lover close the curtain and the room became shrouded in darkness. Harry relaxed as his eyes fluttered open. "Marcus." His voice was scratchy.

Marcus wasn't the best person when it came to feelings, but Harry could see through the cool facade; he saw how scared his lover had been. Very carefully, Marcus stroked his hair and it was only then did he notice that almost his whole body was bandaged.

"What happened to me?"

Marcus's eyes shifted away from me. "Harry, it's not something to worry about. You'll heal."

Harry frowned. "Marcus, I'm going find out one way or the other. I'd rather it came from you. I remember a spell that I never heard. I remember excruciating pain, almost as bad as the Cruciatus Curse."

Marcus sat on the bed, being careful not to touch his boyfriend.

Harry attempted to take Marcus's hands, but realized his own hands were bandaged.

"It's called the Avulsion curse. The curse removes all of the layers of skin. Extremely dark and extremely painful."

"I know."

They stayed silent.

"I want Dumbledore's head on a pike."

Marcus chuckled. "So does our lord. He will be by soon to check on you by the way."

They lapsed into silence once again.

"Marcus, I love you." Harry just had the desire to tell him, to make sure he knew how deep Harry's feelings ran.

Marcus's smiled was there but small. "I know; I love you too."

It wouldn't be easy, but they'd get through this.

**Author's Note:**

> Aufero Cutis: Remove skin


End file.
